runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Firemaking
left Firemaking is een skill waarbij je een vuurtje kan maken, om bijvoorbeeld voedsel op te koken. Firemaking hangt grotendeels samen met Woodcutting, omdat firemaking hoofdzakelijk getraind kan worden door Logs te verbranden. Woodcutting is een manier om logs te krijgen, maar je kan ook logs krijgen als beloning van een Evil Tree, drop van monsters, of als buit van spelers. Firemaking wordt vaak alleen getraind om Questen of Mini Games te doen. Een aantal Questen geven goede Experience in firemaking zoals As a First Resort..., Desert Treasure of Recipe for Disaster, om er een paar te noemen. Mini Games die goede beloningen geven zijn: Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) en All Fired Up. Ook na het voltooien van Legacy of Seergaze kunnen spelers Vyrewatch vermoorden, en hun overblijfselen een eervolle crematie geven. Een andere mogelijkheid van firemaking is, dat spelers op het vuur voedsel kunnen koken. Elk vuur zal wel na een tijdje uitgaan en in as veranderen. Er bestaat niet echt een manier waardoor je geld kan maken met deze skill. Zoals vele spelers zeggen: je verbrandt letterlijk je geld! (Je kan echter wel nadat het vuur gedoofd is de as oprapen en dit verkopen, maar dit is zeer tijdrovend) op 10 mei 2012 zijn de bonfires uitgekomen daarmee kan je je firemaking verbeteren Hoe maak je een vuurtje? thumb|Een speler die een vuurtje maakt met een tinderbox Een vuurtje maken is heel eenvoudig. Je hebt ten eerste een Log nodig. Een Log kun halen door met de skill Woodcutting een boom om te hakken en een log te verzamelen. Als je een log hebt, moet je het nog aan steken. Dit kun je met een Tinderbox of een bow. Een Tinderbox is een lucifersdoosje en een Bow is een boog. Tinderboxes kunnen worden verkocht in een general store zoals bij Varrock, Lumbridge of Falador voor 1 coin. Een bow kan gemaakt worden met Fletching. Alle bogen, met uitzondering op een Seercull, Dark bow en een Crystal bow, kunnen gebruikt worden om vuur mee te maken. Spelers kunnen pas vuur maken met een boog na het voltooien van Barbarian Training - firemaking. Om een vuurtje te maken zijn er 4 manieren voor. Gebruik een Tinderbox of een boog op de log. Je zult dan automatisch een vuurtje maken. De tweede methode is door de log te droppen en dan met je rechte muisknop op light klikken. Je zult dan automatisch een vuurtje maken. De derde is door de log te droppen en de tinderbox of de boog erop te gebruiken. De laatste methode is met een inferno adze, je hebt hier wel level 92 Firemaking voor nodig. Soms kan het voorkomen dat je op bepaalde plek geen vuurtje kan maken. Dit kan komen door verschillende redenen: *Je probeert een vuurtje te maken op een plant *Er is niet genoeg ruimte op die plek, bijvoorbeeld omdat er een put staat die de helft van een vakje in beslag neemt *Je kan geen vuur maken in een gebouw *Je kan geen vuurtje maken voor een gesloten deur. Nadat je het vuur hebt aangestoken zul je automatisch een stap naar het westen lopen, mits daar geen plek is om door te lopen. Als er in het westen geen plek is om te lopen zul je naar het oosten lopen. Als er in het westen en oosten geen plek is, zul je naar het zuiden lopen. Als er in westen, oosten en zuiden geen plek is om naar toe te lopen, zul je naar het noorden lopen. Om deze redenen is het aangeraden om een doorlopende plek te nemen, naar het westen, zonder enige obstakels of blokkade. Als je als speler op een brandend vuurtje loopt, zul je geen levens verliezen! bonfires je kan nu ook je firemaking verbeteren door bonfires dat betekent gewoon dat je een vuurtje maakt en er logs aan toevoegt het levert veel meer xp op en het bespaart tijd en je hoeft er ook niet voor te lopen bonfires is uitgekomen op 10 mei 2012 het is een verbetering dat veel spelers eren en het spel veel makkelijker maakt Logs Je verschillende Logs nodig om een vuurtje te maken. Voor elke log hebt je verschillende benodigdheden nodig, en elke soort log geeft verschillende Experience. Pyre logs Members hebben verschillende manier om firemaking te trainen. Een daarvan is Pyre logs te verbranden. Een Pyre log te maken heb je eerst Sacred oil nodig. Dit kan gemaakt worden tijdens de Shades of Mort'ton Quest. Om een scared oil te maken, moet je eerst een aantal Olive oil van Razmire Keelgan in Mort'ton halen en de tempel herbouwen zoals in de Shades of Mort'ton Quest. Als de tempel is gebouwd, kunnen spelers het vuur aansteken in het midden van de tempel en de Olive oil op het vuur doen. Nu zal de Olive oil Scared oil worden. Het volgende wat nodig is, is een Log (maakt niet uit welk type). Je kan de Sacred oil op de log gebruiken en zal veranderen in een Pyre log. Met de Pyre log kun je de funeral in het zuiden van de stad Mort'ton aan steken. Je hebt wel een Shade remains nodig om de funeral aan te steken. Een Shade remains kan worden gehaald door een shade in het stadje te vermoorden. De Shade remains moet je op de funeral leggen. Steek de funeral aan en je zult de shade een crematie geven. Na het voltooien van de Quest Legacy of Seergaze kunnen spelers ook Vyrewatch remains cremeren in de geheime ingang van de kelder van het Paterdomus. Deze kunnen alleen worden verbrandt met een Teak pyre log of beter. Barbarian firemaking thumb|Een speler die vuur maakt met een boog Barbarian firemaking is een onderdeel van de Barbarian Training van Otto Godblessed. je hebt hiervoor minimaal 35 firemaking nodig om een oak log te verbranden. Er worden twee methodes verstaan onder barbarian firemaking: *Vuur maken met een boog. *Een pyre ship verbranden. Vuur maken met een boog Je kan een vuurtje maken met elk type boog, op de Crystal bow, Dark bow, Ogre bow en de Scared clay bow na. Er zijn niet echt voordelen of nadelen met het gebruik van deze methode. Het is net zo effectief als een Tinderbox. Hoewel je met een boog, eerst op de rechte muisknop moet klikken. Vuur maken met een boog geeft ook geen extra firemaking Experience. Deze methode kan worden uitgevoerd op elk type log. Pyre ships Het verbranden van Pyre ships is gevaarlijk en je zult aan worden gevallen door monsters in de Ancient Cavern! Het verbranden van pyre schepen is een oude traditie van vele aziaten. het wordt in RuneScape gebruikt door de Barbarians. Barbarians vinden dit een eervolle begrafenis. Om een schip te maken gebruik je de firemaking en de Crafting skill. Je hebt hiervoor minimaal 11 firemaking en crafting nodig. Je zult de botten van een Barbarian gaan begraven op een schip, die je vervolgens laat af varen op het meer. Er zal dan een geest uitkomen die je moet vermoorden. Voorwerpen nodig *Logs *Tinderbox of een boog *Woodcutting axe *Chewed bones *Anti-dragon shield *Genoeg wapens, Armour en voedsel om een geest van 166 aan te vallen. De Ancient Cavern Om een Chewed bones te bemachtigen, moet je een Confused barbarian vermoorden. Deze zijn te vinden in de Ancient Cavern. De Ancient Cavern is te vinden in de draaikolk bij het meer van Otto. Als je erin duikt, zul je in de grot komen. Ga de trap af en zult een aantal Draken en Barbarians tegenkomen. Vermoord een Confused barbarian en hij zal een Chewed bones droppen. Als je een Chewed bones hebt moet je mee nemen naar de oppervlakte. je kunt op de oppervlakte komen door de trap weer op te gaan. Aan de noordkant van het meer staan verschillende stukken zwarte grond. Hier moet een pyre ship op gebouwd worden. Bouw hier een schip op en begraaf de Chewed bones in het schip. Het scheepje zal nu uitvaren en er zal een geest verschijnen die aan valt. Vermoord de geest en zult een beloning krijgen. Deze beloning kan bestaan uit verschillende dingen, waaronder een Dragon Full Helm! Ook krijg je van het verbranden van de scheepjes Experience. Fakkels, kandelaars en lantarens aansteken Members kunnen Fakkels, kandelaars en lantarens aansteken. Deze voorwerpen worden gebruikt om in het donker, zoals in verschillende grotten, te kunnen zien. Een lantaren kan gemaakt worden met Smithing. Je hebt hiervoor 49 Smithing nodig. Een kandelaar kan gekocht worden bij de Candle shop in Catherby. Je zult helaas geen Experience verdienen met het aan steken van een fakkel, kandelaar of lantaren. Ballonnen thumb|Een ballon die vliegt door hete lucht Firemaking kan ook worden gebruikt tijdens het varen in een ballon. Je moet hiervoor eerst de Enlightened Journey quest hebben voltooid. Training Firemaking trainen is erg simpel en het zal niet al te lang duren om het naar 99 te trainen. Vele non-members en members trainen het naar 99 voor Cape of Achievement. Het is een simpele weg, maar kan wel veel geld gaan kosten. Er zijn daarom verschillende wegen om te trainen. All Fired Up Na het voltooien van de All Fired Up (minigame) krijgen spelers hiervoor een bijzondere beloning voor. Je hebt hiervoor wel 92 firemaking nodig! King Roald III zal je je beloning geven als je alle beacons hebt aangestoken, voordat er één is uit gegaan. Quest beloningen Van een aantal questen zul je beloning krijgen in firemaking. * 500 xp - Fur 'n Seek * 500 xp - The Tale of the Muspah * 1 500 xp - The Giant Dwarf * 2 725 xp - Heroes' Quest * 4 000 xp - Enlightened Journey * 5 500 xp - All Fired Up * 7 000 xp - Enakhra's Lament * 14 400 xp - In Pyre Need * 15 000 xp - As a First Resort... * 15 000 xp - Summer's End * 20 000 xp - The Void Stares Back * 30 000 xp - Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf * 80 000 xp - The Firemaker's Curse Tijdelijke verhoging van je level Door verschillende voorwerpen te drinken of te eten, zul je een tijdelijke boosts krijgen. Hierdoor zal je level verhoogt worden. *Orange spicy stew kan je skill verlagen of verhogen van 1 tot 6 levels. *Pyrelord (Summoning level 46) kan je firemaking tijdelijk verhogen met 3 levels en 10 Experience extra per log. *Forge regent (Summoning level 76) 10 Experience extra per log. *De Firemaking Skillcape verhoogt 1 level. 99 Firemaking Een speler die de emote van de Firemaking cape doet.|frame Voor spelers die 99 firemaking hebben gehaald, kunnen een extra beloning ophalen. Ze kunnen een Firemaking cape ophalen bij Ignatius Vulcan ten zuiden van Seers' Village. De cape kost precies 99.000 Coins. Je zult er ook een mooie hoed bij krijgen. en:Firemaking de:Funkenschlagen fi:Firemaking no:Firemaking da:Firemaking es:Firemaking pt:Arte do fogo pl:Firemaking Categorie:Skills Categorie:Firemaking